


Fun with Automail

by adventuresofcomicbookgirl



Series: Femslash Fic Bonanza [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Automail, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Femslash February, Open Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofcomicbookgirl/pseuds/adventuresofcomicbookgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly, humorous fic where May witnesses Lan Fan and Winry bond over automail and then hook up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Automail

"And they told me there was no way to make my automail stronger, that this was the strongest it got," Lan Fan harrumphed.

"That’s outrageous!" Winry gasped. "Truly! Whoever told you that should be ashamed to call himself a mechanic!"

"I know! I am protecting the ruler of this country. The fate of our people is in the balance! I need the best equipment possible. I warned him that If the emperor gets assassinated because my automail breaks at an inopportune time,I will personally make him pay," Lan Fan clenched her  fist. "He seemed to think I was joking…" _  
_

May sighed. To think she had been unsure how Winry and Lan Fan were going to get along long-term. She hadn’t been worried about Winry’s side of things, since she was amiable with pretty much everyone, but Lan Fan could be a little…prickly when really getting to know people. But she has ended up opening up to Winry faster than May had ever seen her open up to anyone. Ever since Winry had arrived to visit, it had been non-stop automail talk between them.  _Non-stop._

May cupped her chin in her hand and shared a despairing look with Shao May. She couldn’t escape this boring automail talk to go hang out with the boys because Ed and Ling were currently engaged in some stupid argument about food on the other side of the room, which Al was refereeing. She didn’t envy his position, it looked like he was drinking an awful lot of wine to cope.

So here she was, stuck sitting on a mat with two obsessive workaholics who wouldn’t shut up. Winry was examining every inch of Lan Fan’s arm, practically salivating over it. 

"Winry?" May said desperately. "You were going to teach me how to make apple pie sometime, remember?"

"Yeah, let’s do that tomorrow afternoon, May," Winry said distractedly as she turned over Lan Fan’s arm. "He was completely lying to you, I can easily reinforce this stuff, you know!"

"Lan Fan is terrible at cooking," May tried again. "You could  _never_ teach her to bake no matter how many times-“

"You can?" Lan Fan’s interrupted May, her eyes widening. "Can you put in some more weapons too?"

Winry’s head shot up and she stared at Lan Fan, her mouth dropping open. “You  _want_ more weapons?”

"As many as you can fit," Lan Fan said firmly, jumping to her feet. "Do you know how to make it so I can switch out blades?"

"Yes!" Winry said, jumping to her feet too, a pink flush spreading over her face. "A-and I learned how to make these diamond-tipped claws that cut through anything from a mechanic in Briggs…"

"Yes! That’s amazing! Put those on! Put on anything you can think of! Do whatever you want with my automail, just make it deadly!"

Winry had actual tears swimming in her eyes and May thought she saw steam coming out of her nose. She clasped Lan Fan’s hands. “You are the best person in the universe to me right now. C-can I kiss you?”

"What?" May squawked

"Uh, sure?" Lan Fan said.

Winry grabbed her and dipped her, kissing her so deeply that May felt like she should cover Shao May’s eyes. 

Winry extracted herself and Lan Fan looked a little dazed. “Wow.” she said.

May whipped around to see that the kiss had caught the attention of the boys. Ed had a bemused expression, Ling looked a little intrigued. Al looked like the wine was lulling him to sleep.

"Ed, I’m going to go work on Lan Fan’s automail," Winry said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Don’t wait up."

"I-I will be having work done, My Lord," Lan Fan said, still looking a little windswept.

"Okay, have fun," Ed said.

"See you later," Ling said.

"May, I’ll definitely teach you how to make apple pie tomorrow, okay?" Winry said as she grabbed Lan Fan’s hand and dragged her off. "Looking forward to it!"

"Uh…okay…me….too…" May stammered.

As soon as the other two girls were out of the room, she got to her feet and stalked over to the boys.

"You’re really okay with that?" she hissed at Ed.

Ed shrugged. “Winry gets excited like that when it comes to automail. She can do what she wants.”

"Brother told me physical stuff didn’t matter to him because what they have is  _true love_ so nothing could ever affect that,” Al giggled.

"I told you that in confidence, you drunk loser!" Ed snapped, going beat red.

"Ling, what about you?" May snapped.

Ling shrugged. “It’s gonna take a while to convince them to get rid of the law about having wives from each clan, so in the meantime she has to watch me deal with suitors every day. She should be able to have fun with anyone she wants.”

"Unbelievable," May huffed. "None of you understand romance."

"I understand that if Ed ever gets rid of his automail leg, Winry will leave him for me and Lan Fan," Ling said smugly.

"Ha, as if," Ed snapped. He turned to May. "It’s about trust, okay? I trust her."

"It’s about having someone be yours and yours alone. You understand that, right, Alphonse!" She pointed a warning finger at Al. "You are not allowed to kiss anyone else!!!"

"Wasn’t really planning on it," Al yawned.

"If he’s yours and yours alone, you should be the one to get him into bed before he passes out here, right, squirt?" Ed said, leaning back and grinning slyly at her.

She’d walked right into that one.

As she led her half-asleep beau into his bedroom, she passed Winry’s. She heard excited giggling inside. She shook her head. There were some things in this world she was not meant to understand.


End file.
